Let Me
by The Woman in Kevlar
Summary: It's as they leave the strip club that Charles hears a voice inside his head. It seems Erik has found other uses for his telepathy. Written for an OTP Exchange on tumblr.


Thanks to x-menobsessed26 for beta reading. Hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

"More tea vicar?" Charles laughed, "Really, Erik, where did that even come from?" Charles swayed just a little, not quite as used to the alcohol as Erik, who grabbed his shoulder to steady his friend.

Erik just shook his head lightly, a smile playing about his lips, "Don't pretend you didn't find it fun."

Charles frowned slightly, "You know, I've never really understood those kind of clubs, who wants… things like that… without knowing the person?" They were nearly at the hotel by this point, a cheap place they chose mainly because it was one of the few hotels in the area that had rooms available on such short notice as was given by the two mutants.

Erik caught the red tint of Charles' blush in the light of a street lamp; he grinned in a way that might have frightened Charles if he had caught sight of it.

_Would you let me? _

Charles jumped slightly, he was used to, by now, blocking out the thoughts of others but he still struggled to block out a direct message. Erik was talking to him, but surely he didn't mean what Charles thought he meant.

_Would you let me touch you, Charles? Would you let me feel you?_

Charles shivered as he opened the door to the hotel, a slight tremor in his hands. He didn't trust himself to reply, didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if Erik was mocking him or genuinely being serious; he hadn't really considered Erik liking him in that way. Charles glanced over at Erik, but the man just kept up his perfect poker face, not giving anything away so that Charles almost felt like questioning what he had heard in the first place.

The hotel manager handed over the keys without a second glance, Charles reached to get them, but Erik beat him to it.

_I'm in charge tonight, Charles. _

Erik put his hand on the small of Charles' back, pushing him towards their room, leaning down just slightly so Charles could feel Erik's hot breath on the back of his neck. He knew he wasn't imagining it now.

_What turns you on, Charles? _Charles heard as soon as they had entered the bedroom, Erik was now crowding his space making Charles take a step back until he had his back pressed up against the door.

Erik undid the top button of his shirt, carefully undoing the tie just a little, staring at the pale flesh it revealed. Erik remained transfixed on Charles collar bone, only meeting Charles' eyes once to send him a wink. He dragged his finger along the length of the exposed bone.

_I want to leave my mark here. I'm going to mark you as my own, put my mouth against your throat and roll my tongue over the flesh there. What do you taste like, Charles? I bet you taste good, I bet I can make you sweat so I can see what that tastes like too. I would suck on your throat, Charles, make the skin go red and then everyone would be able to see. Everyone would see that you are mine. Would you like that Charles?_

Erik met has gaze, his fingers stopped moving and Charles wished they would continue their journey.

_Well, _the voice began again, _would you?_

Realizing that Erik was waiting for an answer, Charles nodded hurriedly, a corner of his mind worrying that he was coming across too needy, but he pushed it away.

Erik's hands were there again, this time cupping his face, his fingers running through Charles' hair, ruffling it. _You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You act very sophisticated, Charles, so very put together. I want you to fall apart, I want you to beg for me and scream for me and I can go on all night until you do. You want that don't you, Charles?_

Again Charles nodded, tentatively reaching to run his fingers through Erik's hair, wanting to reciprocate his affection. Erik caught him by surprise, pulled him away from the door, spinning him round in the process and soon Charles found himself lying flat on the bed, feeling the threadbare sheets underneath his fingers and looking up as Erik stalked forward; smoothly removing his jacket as he did so.

_I can see the anticipation in your eyes, but I hope you don't mind if I take my time. I've been thinking about this for a long time, I'm surprised you didn't notice. I decided I'd much rather take things slow. _Erik climbed on to the bed and made his way over to Charles on his hands and knees. Charles propped himself up on his elbows in order to see Erik better.

Once he had reached his prize, Erik took no time in swiftly removing Charles' tie and tossing it over his shoulder onto some unknown location on the floor. He looked at Charles in the eyes as he slowly removed each button, pulling the shirt open. _I know you want this as well. I've seen the way you look at me, it was like you've always been begged for me to touch you, for me to fuck you. You want me inside of you and don't pretend that's not the case. We both know it's true. _Erik pushed off the jacket and shirt at the same time, pulling out Charles' arms from under him in order to push both items of clothing from the bed.

He looked over the smooth plains of Charles' chest, as if decided what area to target first. He crawled up the bed a little further till his knees were placed on either side of Charles' waist. Erik leaned down till his head was only a centimetre away from Charles' abdominals he deliberately licked all the way up Charles' chest in one single motion before taking hold of Charles' collar bone with his teeth.

Charles shivered feeling a knot forming at the bottom of his stomach as Erik rolled his tongue over the captured skin. Just as promised Erik didn't rush, he started sucking very gently at first, almost as if he was nervous, but the voice in Charles' head dispelled any thoughts of the other man being nervous.

_You like this don't you, Charles, you like that you're being marked, you want to be all mine don't you Charles. _Erik began sucking harder and Charles couldn't stop the deep moan that escaped his throat as pleasure shot through his body. Erik responded to the moan, bringing on hand up to caress Charles' firm chest while the other became knotted in Charles' hair, pulling at the follicles.

Once he was satisfied with the bright red, puckered mark, Erik began working his way down Charles' chest. He twisted one of Charles' nipples, smiling to himself when it became hard under his fingers.

_You want me, don't you Charles, want me all over you? You want me to stroke your cock, don't you? Don't worry, we'll get to that. I want to take you into my mouth. I bet I could swallow you whole and still talk to you all the while; pretty useful this mind reading stuff._

Charles let out another moan as Erik began sucking on his nipple, nibbling ever so gently at the nub. Charles grabbed hold of the sheets twisting them in his hand as he could feel himself becoming even more aroused every minute, in a way he knew would not go unnoticed by Erik.

_You like this, don't you? You like being pushed around, a lot more than you should, Professor. Goodness, what would your pupils think of you now?_

Erik worked his way down Charles' chest, stopping every so often to lick or suck a particular bit of skin. All the while Charles could only writhe underneath the other man, occasionally releasing moans or sounds of pleasure from deep within his throat.

Erik paused when he got to Charles' belt. _I'm going to stroke you cock now, Charles, but do be careful not to come yet. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good shirt and tie._ Erik undid the belt with his powers, dominating the metal as well as Charles as he undid the buckle and used the metal to throw it across the room. Charles shifted as his trousers were, by now, extremely uncomfortable as his cock strained against the fabric.

Erik popped the first button then, once again, used his powers to undo the zip. He slid his hands along Charles' hips until he reached the trouser fabric; he hooked his fingers into the trousers and pulled them, and Charles' boxers, from underneath the other man. Charles suddenly felt a little exposed and self-conscious, being naked while Erik was still fully clothed was a bit disconcerting for him.

_My God, you are beautiful. You are even lovelier than I had imagined. I can't believe you're all mine. All mine to do what I want with. But don't worry, my darling, I promise you'll enjoy it. _

Erik gently took hold of Charles' shaft stroking up in a firm, but soft motion. Charles squirmed beneath him, releasing tiny sounds of pleasure.

_You like that don't you? Like the feeling of my hand on your cock._

Erik kept up his firm strokes as Charles laid his head back against the thin pillow. The room had smelled stale when they had arrived, but now the hot smell of sweat and sex had seemed to diffuse into the whole room; beads of perspiration broke out all over Charles' skin and Erik's clothing started to cling to his body.

Erik took back his hands and Charles sighed at the loss of contact. _I won't stay away for long; I just want to even up the odds a little. _Erik undid his tie, letting it fall from his fingers to the floor. He was about to start work on his buttons when Charles' hands stilled his own.

"Let me," Charles' murmured, the first time either of them had spoken during the whole episode.

Erik nodded in response and Charles began, almost reverently undoing all the buttons on Erik's shirt, laying a kiss each time he undid a button and more skin was revealed. This time the voice in Charles' head stopped as if he'd taken Erik by surprise with his care and attention, and the thought brought a pang of sadness to his heart.

Once Erik was shirtless he used his powers to undo his belt before stepping off the bed to take off and fold his trousers. Erik was left just in his boxers with his cock erect and prominent underneath the thin material. He crawled his way back up towards Charles and spread the other man's legs out. The reverent mood was gone as lust seemed to seep back in between them.

Erik leaned down and, without any warning, took Charles' cock into his mouth. Charles gasped and his fingers were immediately drawn to the other man's hair where they twisted in the short, soft tresses.

Erik ran his tongue all along the underside of Charles' cock. Swirling his tongue when he finally reached the prick, Charles let out another moan and tried to thrust his hips up to meet the wet heat of Erik's mouth, wanting more of the warmth, more heat, more pleasure. Erik held his hips firmly. _Not too hasty Charles, don't want you spent before I even have the chance to fuck you. You like this don't you, you like having your cock in my mouth. I've bet you've wondered what it would feel like before. Whenever we speak, I bet you stare at my mouth and just dream about having my lips wrapped around you. _

The voice, it continued and Charles was suddenly extremely grateful for his mind reading abilities. It was almost like a sensory over load. The room was now heavy with the smell of sex and sweat, the bed sheets were now damp with their collected sweat. He could hear Erik beneath him, hear the Erik's voice in his head and he could feel Erik's fingers gripping on to his hips, Erik's tongue rolling under his cock just like _that _in such a way that managed to elicit moans from Charles that he had never thought himself capable of making.

_Charles, such moans from such a well bread man. I would be shocked if I hadn't already seen you for the man you truly are. Lusting after my body, my mouth, my cock, you've always wanted me so badly, haven't you Charles? Haven't you?_

"Yes," Charles called out, his voice like a garbled whisper.

Erik released Charles' cock; a slight popping sound as the rock hard member left his mouth.

Erik pulled Charles' legs, pulling him down the bed and so that his legs were either side of the other man's chest. He reached past Charles' ball and towards his entrance.

_Are you ready?_

Charles nodded.

Charles wanted to writhe at the feeling of Erik's finger as it pushed past his entrance.

_Are you ok, Charles?_

Once more Charles nodded and Erik pushed in a second finger, giving him time to adjust before wriggling them slightly, opening him up.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

"Yes," Charles whispered. "Erik, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me." Erik smiled, satisfied with his answer. He reached underneath the bed for a bottle of lube, practically tore off his boxers and slicked himself up.

Erik pulled Charles, closer still, towards him before lining the other man up. _Look at me, _the voice said again, this time more tender and containing more emotion than it had before. Charles looked up and their eyes met as Erik slowly pushed himself, inch by inch into Charles' tight hole.

Charles groaned throwing his head back as he felt Erik's cock push inside of him; the thick length filling him up in a way Charles was not used to. Erik waited for Charles to seem more comfortable before pulling out very slightly and pushing back in again. This time it was Erik who let out a groan, _you are so tight Charles, so hot._

Erik began to thrust deeper into Charles and Charles pushed himself back trying to meet Erik's thrusts with his own. At first it was messy, neither side quite sure how to build up the right rhythm, but soon they got the hang of it and Erik was thrusting his full length into Charles tight hole.

_I have waiting a long time for this._

_You feel so hot inside._

_You know you love my cock, Charles._

_I could do this every night._

Charles felt overloaded by all his senses, the endless stream of filthy sentiments coming from Erik were driving him over the edge. The bed was rocking with them, it's weak springs squeaking and the fragile frame almost felt like it could give way at any moment.

Erik leaned forward and started to kiss Charles, and it struck Charles that, in all the madness that had been occurring, this was their first kiss. Erik's thrusts were getting faster and each time that seemed to hit _right there, _right where Charles wanted it, right where Charles needed it.

Charles pulled back from the kiss only to bury his head in Erik's shoulder, biting down on the flesh there hard enough to draw blood.

He called out his lover's name as he came the second syllable somehow getting caught in his throat with the force of his orgasm. His body tightened around Erik's cock which was enough to send the other over the edge as well. Charles felt Erik come inside him, felt the other man's seed fill up inside him. It was beautiful, right there in the dusty hotel room Charles felt happier than he'd ever been before.

The two collapsed onto the sheets, the words in Charles' head changed from lusting and aching into loving and affectionate.

Charles fell asleep with Erik's arms wrapped around him and words echoing in his mind.

_Darling _

_Loved one_

_Liebling_

_Precious_

And in that moment, the future was brighter than it ever had been before.


End file.
